


Wolfstar Beginnings

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: As Remus spends more time with the other Marauders, he slowly becomes more attached to one of them.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 38





	Wolfstar Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Remus is a sweet, darling angel and I just want him to be happy.
> 
> Thanks to Eliana for the beta!

Remus had always been quiet and retiring. As he had grown up, he had done his best to be unobtrusive and effable, to avoid any further trouble. Being a werewolf was already plenty.

It was therefore a shock to his system when he got to Hogwarts and was promptly sorted into Gryffindor and adopted by James Potter and Sirius Black.

Potter and Black seemed to live to create a ruckus. There were constant pranks, and they made more noise than anyone he had ever known. He figured, in those first few weeks and even months, that they would eventually realize they had made a mistake in befriending him and they would go their separate ways.

Peter Pettigrew, the fourth member of their little gang, was never very bright, very creative, or very  _ anything _ , but at least he was always willing to go along with what James and Sirius were doing, despite the trouble it got them in. Remus was consistently the most cautious one, insisting that they think their plans through, even a little bit, before they put them into action.

And yet, they kept including him, kept pulling him into their antics, kept acting like they wanted him around. Remus was mystified.

On rare occasions, he wished they would leave him alone and let him wrap himself in a warm cardigan and a fuzzy blanket, reading his books by the fire and drinking his tea. However, most of the time he was happy to have the company, even as he was pulled along into whatever mad plan they had come up with this time.

After a year or two of this easy friendship, he started noticing other things, too.

Noticing the way Sirius’ hair curled as he grew it longer. Remus knew he grew it out as much as he could because it annoyed his proper, uptight family.

Noticing the way Sirius worked extra hard to make sure Remus felt included, even as he continued presenting a blasé and devil-may-care attitude.

Noticing the way chocolate would suddenly appear by his bed whenever Sirius had gone home or to Hogsmeade. Sirius had never said anything about it, and Remus never asked, but it was obvious that he was the one responsible.

Noticing the way Sirius often showed up carrying a book or two, claiming that his family was getting rid of them and loudly decrying the waste, saying that he wished  _ someone _ would take them off his hands, and Remus would really be doing him a favor. The books always seemed to be exactly to Remus’ taste.

And then in their third year, his friends had found out he was a werewolf. Now that he had gotten over worrying that they would reject him for being too quiet and boring, he instead worried about what they would say when they found out he was a werewolf.

Instead, Sirius had hugged him tight and told him they would always be friends, no matter what.

His friends had gone so far as to become animagi, spending three years working on how to complete the dangerous process before finally successfully transforming into a dog, a stag, and a rat in their fifth year.

As they got older, Remus watched as Sirius flamboyantly broke hearts left and right, dating someone for a couple weeks and then abruptly breaking things off. He always seemed engaged in the relationships at first, then quickly got bored and cast people aside.

Remus, meanwhile, had quietly avoided revealing even the barest hint of attraction to anyone. He had passing fancies, of course, but he never lingered on them. When his friends asked, he claimed that he was focusing on his schoolwork and that there would be plenty of time to date when school was over. This was met with gentle ribbing.

The truth was, this wasn’t entirely untrue. He needed to do a good job at Hogwarts so that he could have as many opportunities as possible when he graduated. Unlike the other three, he did not have a rich family he could fall back on, which he occasionally scathingly reminded them of when the teasing became too much.

However, he was also terrified that anyone he dated would eventually find out about him being a werewolf. At best, they would end things, and at worst, it could put him in real danger. Plus, if his secret got out, he would never find a job or a place to live.

The biggest reason, though, was that he had long since realized he was in love with one of his best friends.

It had come upon him slowly, the line between platonic and romantic feelings blurring as his affection for Sirius grew. He sometimes imagined what it would be like if he ever approached Sirius. It was true that Sirius wouldn’t turn him down for being a man or for being a werewolf, but Remus couldn’t imagine a situation in which Sirius was actually interested in him. He also, if he was honest with himself, was terrified that Sirius would end up treating him like one of his other conquests, and that their friendship would be irreparably broken because of it.

Therefore, it came as quite a surprise when Sirius asked him out one day. They were relaxing in the Gryffindor common room, each of them in one of the comfy, overstuffed armchairs in front of the fire. James was out trying to get Lily Evans to notice him again, and Peter was doing some remedial Potions work.

When Sirius told Remus he had broken up with his latest girlfriend, whose name Remus could not for the life of him recall, Remus was unsurprised. Sirius bemoaned singledom for a moment, then somewhat tentatively mentioned that perhaps he and Remus could solve that problem together. Remus had actually laughed in surprise.

Sirius pouted, telling Remus that he was  _ serious _ , and not just because of his name, and that he’d really prefer that Remus took him seriously. At that, Remus thoughtfully considered him, asking if he really meant it. When Sirius nodded wordlessly, now looking nervous, Remus considered this.

_ Did _ he want to date Sirius? They already knew each other, and Sirius knew his deepest secrets, so he wouldn’t have to worry about that, at least. The problem that remained, then, was whether Sirius could be trusted with Remus’ heart.

Sirius looked offended at the suggestion. Of  _ course _ this was more than his usual dalliances. Sure, he had dated a lot of people, but he thought of Remus in a whole different way to them, and he knew he could make Remus happy if Remus would only let him.

Remus melted at that. He had never had any real chance of resisting, once Sirius offered what he wanted so badly. He conceded that they should give it a go, with the condition that they would tell James together, but that Sirius would have to handle explaining the facts of life to Peter, who would no doubt be shocked and maybe even appalled. 


End file.
